Beso Robado (Stolen Kiss)
by nubeRojiza
Summary: Capítulo 20 extendido,cuando JanDi quedó atrapada en el closet de JunPyo. BOF Extended version of chapter 20, when Jan Di got trapped into Jun Pyo's closet.


_Disclaimer: Boys over flowers pertenece a KBS y_ Yōko Kamio sunbenim _._ _Esto es sin fines de lucro._ _Espero sea de su agrado…_

Recientemente he vuelto a editar esos shots, gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.

 **Patricia** ** _ssi_** **:** gracias por tus comentarios, creo que sería algo difícil incluir la escena que te imaginas, la verdad es que no sé me había ocurrido algo así para la pobre JanDi con todo lo que pasó en su visita a Macau, gracias por tus sugerencias, espero incluir una escena parecida en el último fic de esta serie.

 **Cari-Bum** ** _ssi_** **:** gracias por tu comentario y por advertirme del "copy past" de más, jaja. El último fic _"Recordándote"_ (el inter después de que JunPyo recupera la memoria) va en su tercera parte y espero publicarlo la siguiente semana ya que había quedado inconcluso, también tengo en mente una serie de shots sobre como JunPyo convenció a JanDi para que se casara con el al final del drama.

 _"_ _Beso robado" y "Después del primer beso"_ son los antepenúltimos fics de esta serie de BOF

Terminando BOF tengo un par de shots de "Dream High" y "The producers" pendientes por publicar, ya que Kim Soo Hyun es mi segundo oppa favorito, me gustó mucho la química que tuvo con Suzy y IU como para escribir sobre ellos, si les gusta la idea, espero me hagan saber.

For the moment, enjoy It!

 **4\. "Beso Robado (Stolen Kiss)"**

 **BOF Extended version of chapter 20, when Jan Di got trapped into Jun Pyo's closet.**

 **Jan Di POV**

¿Y ahora qué querrá?

Lo encontré esperándome muy cerca de la puerta, la habitación estaba a media luz, me asusté un poco.

― ¡¿Qué?!―le deje saber mi molestia― ¡¿Quieres más fideos?!

Me jaló del brazo bruscamente y me sentó en su sofá.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!―protesté, estaba algo cansada.

― Solo dame un minuto, quédate quieta.

Había una enorme pantalla frente a nosotros, tomo un control remoto y encendió el aparato.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―permaneció callado y dirigió su vista a la pantalla. Será acaso que…

―Ya está lista.

Si, era una película, quería que viera una película con él. ¡¿Por qué nunca me pide permiso para nada?! Estaba algo incomoda, pero decidí verla. Finalmente, no tenía nada que hacer.

Era una película de terror, algo extraña para mi gusto. No entiendo porque a Jun Pyo le gusta ver este tipo de cosas, es un miedoso, y yo...bueno, a mí no me da tanto miedo…Trague saliva.

Jun Pyo brinco en su asiento varias veces. Cobarde…

La trama seguía avanzando y en una de las escenas un fantasma apareció tras uno de los estudiantes, no me lo esperada y salté hacia un lado, justo a los brazos de él. No sé cómo de pronto nos encontramos en esta situación, el casi estaba… ¿abrazándome?, alce mi rostro y vi el suyo muy cerca, trague saliva y me aleje de inmediato.

¡Cielos! ¡Pero qué tonta! Me reprendí a mí misma. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya atrapado en esta situación?

Mi corazón volvía a palpitar de esta forma que me hacía sentir tan nerviosa.

― ¡Ya…me voy! ― me levanté rápido y dí unos pasos hacia la salida. La verdad, algo dentro de mí quería quedarse más tiempo…

― ¡Jan Di! ―escuché mi nombre…él… ¿querrá decirme algo? mi respiración se detuvo, esperé un momento, volteé a verlo, pero no dijo nada…otra vez. Me giré y seguí mi camino.

De pronto escuché una voz familiar. Era Jae Kyun… ¡¿Jae Kyun?!...ella se dirigía hacia acá, imposible bajar sin que me viera, ella no tiene idea que estoy viviendo en la casa de Jun Pyo. Ni hablar, regresé a su habitación e hice aspavientos para que entendiera la situación. No pareció importarle mucho.

― ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡No te quedes allí sí!

― ¡No te muevas tanto quédate quieta!

― . . .

― ¡Será mejor que se entere! Le voy a decir todo…

― ¡Hay esta por entrar!

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Oye a dónde vas?!

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Se dirigió corriendo hasta mi closet y se metió entre mis camisas.

― ¡Oye! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué te metiste allí?

― ¡Shhhhhh! ¡Ciérrala!

La observé fastidiado y cerré la puerta del armario. Justo antes de que "El mono" apareciera tras de mi dándome un pequeño susto.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

― ¡Oye mono! ¿Qué nunca duermes? ¡¿Por qué vienes a mi casa tan tarde?!

― Porque no soy ninguna extraña…

― ¿Qué?

― Debe sonarte gracioso, pero mi padre, me dijo que hay cosas escondidas en las canciones, nunca entendí bien lo que quiso decirme, pero ahora lo entiendo…

 **Jan Di POV**

― "Será porque estoy enamorada"

¿Enamorada dijo?

¡¿Jae Kyun está enamorada de Jun Pyo?!

¡¿Por qué está enamorada de él?! ¡Es tan prepotente, mimado, pretencioso…y…

― ¡Enamorada, estás loca! ¡¿A qué rayos viniste?!―dijo Jun Pyo, supongo que es igual de seco con todas…

― A dormir contigo…

¿Dormir con… ¡¿Dormir con él?!

Pe, pe pero… ¡Jun Pyo! ¡¿Qué harás?! Sentí algo extraño dentro de mí.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

―Mira, vamos a verla, yo he querido verla, pero me da mucho miedo.

Primero dijo que quería dormir conmigo y luego dijo que quería ver una película. ¡Esta mujer es tan extraña!

Me deje guiar hasta la sala, y puso otra película de terror, esas tontas películas, ¡¿de dónde sacaran ideas tan tontas?!

Se sentó a mi lado.

― ¡Vaya, parece que habías preparado todo para que estuviéramos juntos! ―me sonrió, a la vez que tomaba el control remoto. Que niña tan terca, me recuerda mucho a alguien…a mi… ¿Qué hacerle?

 **Jan Di POV**

De repente deje de escuchar voces. Me asomé a ver que sucedía. La película aún no terminaba.

Jae Kyun recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. A Jun Pyo no parecía molestarle… ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡¿Cuánto más estarán así?!

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla…

Me besó, como nadie lo había hecho antes, con ternura, ¿me querrá realmente? Si Jan Di fuera tan expresiva como Jae Kyun, tal vez…¡Jan Di! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

Esperé a que Jae Kyun saliera y me dirigí hacia el armario.

Allí estaba ella, dormida.

Me hinqué y la observé un poco. ¿Por qué le importará tanto que Jae Kyun la vea aquí?

Sus mejillas estaban frías, pase mi pulgar por sus labios, también estaban fríos, un poco morados. Me dieron ganas de besarlos, pero, no lo haría sin su consentimiento, aunque…

Retiré esa idea de la cabeza…

 **Jan Di POV**

Sentí que me había despegado del suelo. Estaba moviéndome y no estaba usando mis pies, espera, ese aroma, ese aroma es inconfundible, huele a Jun Pyo. No me tomé la molestia de despertar, si este era un sueño, era muy agradable.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

La deposite en la cama, no había despertado, pero si hacia unas muecas muy graciosas. Me senté a un lado cuidando no despertarla.

Jan Di, ¿Qué estarás soñando?

― J…Ji Hoo

 **Jan Di POV**

Ji Hoo, perdona a tu abuelo por favor, así podrás volver a tener una familia…Ji Hoo, volvió a sonreír, eso me alegraba mucho.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

― ¡¿Ji Hoo?! ¡¿Está soñando con Ji Hoo?!

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Ji Hoo?!

Me levanté de inmediato y me dirigí a la salida.

 **Jan Di POV**

El agradable olor que llenaba mi nariz se alejaba poco a poco.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

La observé aun dormida antes de irme, estaba temblando, regresé a cubrirla con las sabanas, parecía tener frio, por más que quisiera a otro, no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella.

― Quisiera ser el único Jan Di. ¿Qué debo hacer? ―dije aun sabiendo que no me escuchaba.

 **Jan DI POV**

― De pronto, Ji Hoo se desvaneció y apareció Jun Pyo frente a mí, impecable como siempre, mirándome de esa manera tan atractiva, esa mirada que hacía imposible poner atención a algo más.

― Quisiera ser el único Jan Di. ¿Qué debo hacer? ―dijo.

Trague fuerte. ¿El…el qué?

Se alejo.

―Jun Pyo…¡no te vayas!―le grite.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

¿Dijo mi nombre? Regrese a su lado, parece que el gran Jun Pyo se conformaba solo con sobras.

― Si lo eres... ―hablo aun entre sueños.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Jan Di, Jan Di…―la moví un poco pero no despertaba.

 **Jan Di POV**

Dio unos pasos hacia mí, sentí mi cara arder, no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso, ya estaba enfrente de mí. Alcé mi cabeza para verlo, se veía serio, acercó su rosto, ¿me besaría?, no me molesta.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

La besé. Aunque nunca lo supiera, estar en su sueño me reconfortaba.

― Joven Jun Pyo, ¿Qué hace aquí?

― ¡Nana! yo, este…Jan Di…¡nada! ¡Ah pero que sueño tengo! Me voy…NOS VEMOS

 **Jan Di POV**

Abrí mis ojos y observé la figura de Jun Pyo saliendo de mi habitación, a un lado estaba la señora Lee.

― ¡¿Señora Lee?! ¡Lo siento enseguida iré a preparar el desayun…! Espere…¿Qué no es domingo?

― Así es niña, no es apropiado dormir con la ropa de calle, así que cámbiate, y…―caminó hacia la entrada de mi cuarto

―Cierra bien la puerta.

― ¿Cerrar la puerta? ¿A qué se refiere si yo…? Ya sé fue…¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

Volteé a ver el reloj…la una y media.

¡¿La una y media?!

― ¡Hay no puede ser! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Y yo que me tengo que levantar temprano…Todo es culpa de Jun…espera, ¿que no estaba yo atrapada en su armario hace rato? ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? Mi rostro empezó a ponerse caliente y mi corazón palpitó un poco más aprisa, él me trajo hasta aquí… Toqué mi labios, se sentían cálidos, como en el sueño que tuve… ¿será posible que…?

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar en tonterías…tengo la sensación de será un día difícil, pero hoy…

…cubrí mi cabeza con las sabanas, tal vez pueda volver a soñar algo parecido esta noche…

…

 _Hola, estas historias son una combinación de las escenas de la versión japonesa y el manga que no se vieron por completo en BOF, y que me hubiera gustado ver con Hye Sun y Minho como Jan di y Jun Pyo. La versión coreana de este manga es mi favorita._

 _Si te gusto esta historia y quieres leer más, déjame tu review._ _Hasta el próximo!_

 _NubeRojiz_


End file.
